


kept just like we were

by sayonide



Series: 3 rounds and a sound [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Relationships, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Light Angst, Some Humor, Texting, by which i mean the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: Everything from their old scrolls were transferred to the new ones. Everything.orBefore, during, after, and past the Fall of Beacon, as told by texts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose
Series: 3 rounds and a sound [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	kept just like we were

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's wondering yang has autocap on but for some reason not autocorrect

**September 21**

**[15:23] Yang:** Ruby got us a training room  
 **[15:23] Yang:** Sorry to cut your exploring short

 **[15:52] Blake:** Which one?  
 **[15:53] Yang:** #2  
 **[15:53] Yang:** They're all in the same are  
 **[15:53] Yang:** *area

 **[16:06] Yang:** ???  
 **[16:07] Blake:** Coming soon.

 **[16:30] Yang:** Are you lost?

 **[16:42] Blake:** Maybe.  
 **[16:43] Yang:** We get the room til 6  
 **[16:43] Yang:** Look for a landmark  
 **[16:43] Yang:** I'll be there soon

* * *

**October 03**

**[18:40] Yang:** Saved you a tuna sandwich  
 **[18:40] Yang:** Hurry up or I eat it  
 **[18:41] Blake:** You don't even like tuna.  
 **[18:41] Yang:** Ruby does ;)  
 **[18:41] Yang:** *:)  
 **[18:42] Yang:** Unless..?  
 **[18:43] Blake:** Keep my tuna out of her mouth, and maybe.

-

 **[18:44] Ruby:** i think you broke her  
 **[18:44] Blake:** Who?  
 **[18:44] Ruby:** what did you say to yang  
 **[18:45] Blake:** To not eat my tuna.  
 **[18:45] Ruby:** well clearly not  
 **[18:45] Ruby:** look at her  
 **[18:45] Ruby:** she's a mess  
 **[18:46] Ruby:** 182478392574891238.png  
 **[18:46] Blake:** What's that in your hand?  
 **[18:46] Ruby:** my scroll  
 **[18:46] Ruby:** why?   
**[18:46] Blake:** I see that tuna.   
**[18:46] Ruby:** you better be fast

* * *

**October 08**

**[07:32] Ruby:** pancakes or waffles  
 **[07:32] Ruby:** also is our seat near jnpr?  
 **[07:33] Weiss:** What are the other options?  
 **[07:33] Weiss:** And yes, we're at the same table.  
 **[07:33] Ruby:** pancakes and waffles  
 **[07:33] Weiss:** I'd rather have a banana.  
 **[07:34] Ruby:** k

 **[07:50] Ruby:** hope you don't mind pancakes and waffles

-

 **[08:02] Weiss:** Where are you?  
 **[08:03] Yang:** Not coming  
 **[08:03] Weiss:** Both of you!?  
 **[08:03] Yang:** Whoops  
 **[08:04] Yang:** Tell her we were training late last night and got sick  
 **[08:04] Weiss:** You should hope she believes it. I won't let you two bring down our grades.

* * *

**October 31**

**[12:19] Yang:** Are you anywhere near the dorm?  
 **[12:19] Ruby:** no?  
 **[12:20] Ruby:** wait why  
 **[12:21] Yang:** Nothing just checking please stay not near

-

 **[12:25] Yang:** Do we have everything?  
 **[12:25] Blake:** Weiss was in charge of the cookies, right? Because I don't have them.  
 **[12:26] Weiss:** Cookies?  
 **[12:26] Yang:** Weiss  
 **[12:26] Yang:** Please  
 **[12:27] Yang:** Tell me you didn't forget Ruby's birthday

 **[12:54] Weiss:** Of course not!   
**[12:55] Blake:** She did.

* * *

**November 12**

**[22:35] Yang:** Where are you?  
 **[22:35] Yang:** Ruby doesn't care about what you said  
 **[22:35] Yang:** Neither do I but you know this  
 **[22:37] Yang:** Please come back

 **[00:14] Yang:** I hope you're safe

 **[00:53] Yang:** If you do turn your scroll back on  
 **[00:53] Yang:** Message one of us?  
 **[00:53] Yang:** Doesn't even have to be me

-

 **[22:46] Ruby:** hey are you ok please turn on your scroll  
 **[22:46] Ruby:** you don't even have to talk just for vital  
 **[22:47] Ruby:** yang's outside and it would be cool if she found you

-

 **[02:13] Yang:** I have to go inside now  
 **[02:13] Yang:** Please be okay  
 **[02:16] Yang:** Goodnight, wherever you are  
 **[02:17] Yang:** <3

* * *

**November 19**

**[16:35] Ruby:** guys where are you  
 **[16:35] Weiss:** I've waited for you all at Training Room 6 since 16:15.  
 **[16:36] Ruby:** weiss   
**[16:36] Ruby:** i said #3?  
 **[16:36] Yang:** Wait what  
 **[16:36] Yang:** I'm at #2  
 **[16:36] Blake:** We reserved one today?  
 **[16:37] Ruby:** please. please just come to room #3.

* * *

**November 24**

**[23:19] Ruby:** where are you  
 **[23:19] Ruby:** blake you're hurt where are you  
 **[23:21] Ruby:** you need the medics please  
 **[23:22] Ruby:** seriously you're injured   
**[23:33] Ruby:** you need to get it checked out where are you

* * *

**December 7**

**[13:12] Ruby:** yang hasn't left her room yet  
 **[13:12] Ruby:** weiss is gone too  
 **[13:13] Ruby:** please come back  
 **[13:13] Ruby:** we really need you here

* * *

**December 9**

**[02:38] Yang:** Wgat the fuxj  
 **[02:38] Yang:** You fucj8ng left  
 **[02:38] Yang:** I just wanted yiu to stay amd yoi ledt  
 **[02:39] Yang:** If it's bevause of Adam I dint blane you  
 **[02:40] Yang:** It was his faylt not yiurs

 **[03:01] Yang:** Please hust come bacj i miss you  
 **[03:02] Yang:** It's harf to type witg one hand but I'd do iy agaib and again   
**[03:03] Yang:** As lobg as tiy were safe  
 **[03:03] Yang:** *you  
 **[03:09] Yang:** As long as you were safe I don't regret a thinh

* * *

**December 19**

**[18:30] Yang:** I know you won't get this befause conms are dowb but I really really miss yiu   
**[18:32] Yang:** Ruby's gone too   
**[18:35] Yang:** I don't kbow why I'm still tryimg  
 **[18:36] Yang:** Nothing left to do witj everyone gone I guess

* * *

**January 19**

**[00:01] Yang:** Happy fucking birhday  
 **[00:01] Yang:** We never got t ospend a birthday together  
 **[00:02] Yang:** I hope it's a good one

* * *

**January 30**

**[05:32] Yang:** I wish I never met you I wish I nevr otld you anything so mayve it would hurt less  
 **[05:36] Yang:** I hope we nevr meey agaib I fuckibg hate you

* * *

**March 2**

**[14:23] Yang:** I didn't mean that

* * *

Light footsteps sound behind her, loud enough for her to turn around and acknowledge Ruby walking over.

"You're not inside? Is the music too loud?" She checks, and Blake automatically smiles at how easily she falls back into the role of their leader.

"No, it's alright," she reassures Ruby. "Just checking out the new scrolls."

Ruby smiles down at her, sadly.

"You noticed it too?"

She glances between the two scrolls she's holding, hers and Yang's, and fights back a snort.

"Yeah. I noticed."

The two of them fall silent for a few moments, before Blake speaks up again.

"I didn't really realize what was going on while I was gone. I mean, I knew she had a hard time, but all the messages that just never came through..."

"She wasn't in a good place. That doesn't mean you're the one to blame."

Blake scrolls down, further and further, the messages all blurring together.

"Do you see this?" She asks, raising it up to Ruby's line of sight. "There's no end. She sent so many of these in the first few months. Because she needed someone to talk to, and I wasn't there."

"Still not your fault," Ruby insists. "None of us blame you except yourself, so you're in the minority and therefore we're correct."

"Please never go into politics," she mumbles under her breath, before sighing and picking the discussion back up.

"She sent this many of them, Ruby, it wasn't fine."

"Exactly. It _wasn't_. And then she stopped, right? She forgave you."

"Or forgot."

Ruby lets out a short laugh. "Like she could just forget about you. Just go ask her, it's alright."

Blake sighs. "You know, I'd love to be able to argue with you."

"But you can't," Ruby points out, smug. "Because you know I'm right."

She laughs, rolling her eyes at her leader. "Sure, alright. I'll go find her inside."

Ruby props her feet up on Blake's empty space as soon as she stands up, and waves merrily at her. "Bye! Good luck!"

Before she reaches the door, though, Blake turns around again.

"Thanks for the talk," she tells Ruby. "Really. You almost can't tell you're a baby."

**Author's Note:**

> don't beat urself up over things you can't control
> 
> so anyway i meant to have this uploaded yesterday (again) but forgot to write it


End file.
